Vacation
by Prestige Frost
Summary: Sequel to Honeymoon! Their honeymoon was just the beginning. For Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki, the love they shared only grew with each passing day. Throw in children and Hokage duties? Well, perhaps a nice vacation is in order. Rated M for a reason. Warnings inside.


Vacation

 **Summary: Sequel to Honeymoon! Their honeymoon was just the beginning. For Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki, the love they shared only grew with each passing day. Throw in children and Hokage duties? Well, perhaps a nice vacation is in order. Rated M for a reason. Warnings inside.**

 **Me: This sequel has been in the works for a long time. While I could easily write a 30,000 word one-shot, I realize this might be a tad overwhelming for readers, so I've decided to split up this monstrous one-shot into three chapters (or parts). This also helps me a great deal since I am able to make concrete differences in each part, and to spend more time working on the rest of this fic while giving my loyal readers something to enjoy. Chapter 1, for instance, begins a few years after** _ **Honeymoon**_ **, delving into the growing Uzumaki family and adding some extra characters. While the last fic focused almost exclusively on Naruto and Hinata, with minor appearances by Ino and Sakura at the end, I hope to expand the roster, including their children and friends.**

 **Don't get me wrong, this** _ **is**_ **a Naruto and Hinata-centric fic. I just really enjoy the chemistry between them. Hinata is just too adorable and beautiful to** _ **not**_ **write about. Some changes will be made. Do not think of this as directly following the canon of** _ **Boruto**_ **. While the canon of** _ **Naruto**_ **and** _ **Naruto Shippuden**_ **will remain unchanged, I want to craft my own events surrounding their marriage and family, and for other characters in the** _ **Naruto**_ **universe.**

 **Truth be told, I hate how Naruto is portrayed in** _ **Boruto**_ **. He just looks so...tired and defeated. There isn't any hint of the young man he once was. I always envisioned Naruto remaining...well, Naruto-like even with age. I know people grow up and change, but I hate the fact he spends little time with his family, seems disconnected with his son and far too focused on the village.**

 **There will be none of that here. This Naruto is a family man. While still Hokage, he balances his private and public life masterfully, which I hope to show in this fic.**

 **Warnings: Of course, this is smut, with plenty of sexual scenes and descriptions. Some language and certain events are for a mature audience. Don't like? Click away. Not old enough? Click away. Simple as that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pregnancy

Hanabi stared at the blue-eyed two-year-old. The two-year-old stared back. She narrowed her eyes. The child smiled. Her eyes started to burn, causing them to twitch uncontrollably. The child giggled and reached for one of her brown bangs. Sighing in defeat, the kunoichi blinked, officially bringing an end to their impromptu staring contest. Although too young to fully comprehend the nature of the contest, the two-year-old appeared smug, pumping his tiny fists in the air cutely.

"Having another staring contest with Boruto-kun, Hanabi?" Hinata asked, walking into the living room and smiling at their antics. The two-year-old, one Boruto Uzumaki, smiled widely upon catching sight of his mother, extending his arms toward her in a loving gesture. Cooing over the adorableness of her little sweetheart, Hinata swept the giggling child up in her arms and held him close, laughing as he pelted her cheek with loving, wet kisses. "Who won?"

Huffing, Hanabi frowned and refused to meet the smug child's mirthful blue gaze.

"Him, as always," she admitted bitterly. "Those are Hyuga eyes, I swear. Unflinching and powerful. I don't care if they look like Naruto's. I sense the power of the Byakugan behind those eyes."

"He's two, Hanabi," Hinata reminded her sister, playing with Boruto's cute, chubby fingers. "You sure you're not just bitter at your loss? Trying to come up with an excuse for why little Boruto-kun always wins?" She tickled her son's stomach, prompting a round of giggles to escape the child's lips. "My adorable, sweet Boruto-kun~!" She hugged him close. "Mommy loves you so much!"

Hanabi scoffed at the mere notion she would be bitter over something as trivial as losing a staring contest with a two-year-old. She was better than that, but it still irritated her that her nephew seemed undefeatable. Not that she would ever admit it. She most certainly didn't keep track of her twenty-seven losses, zero wins. That would be petty and ridiculous.

"Absolutely not." She sighed in annoyance as she watched her older sister continue to shower the little bundle of energy with affection and nausea-inducing attention. "Seriously, sis? You've done nothing but dot on that child since he's been born. Give it a rest."

"Not a chance! Boruto-kun loves his mommy's kisses and hugs, right Boruto-kun?" Her question was met with more giggling and an affectionate nuzzling of her cheek, making the dark blue-haired woman gush. "See?"

"Is this how you're going to be with the next one?" Hanabi asked in exasperation, eyes glancing at her sister's swollen belly.

"Yep!" Hinata smiled, rubbing her pregnant stomach lovingly. "Naruto-kun is so excited! He was running around the village telling everyone who would listen that we were having another baby. Oh, he's such a good father!"

"Yes, I remember, sis." Hanabi rolled her eyes. The blonde idiot nearly ran as far as Suna sprouting out his excitement. It was just as bad as when Hinata announced her first pregnancy shortly after the pair had returned from their honeymoon three years ago. Her brother-in-law stood atop the Hokage Monument, shouting at the top of his lungs about becoming a dad for days. "How many do you two plan on having, anyway?"

Hinata paused her playing with Boruto's hands.

"Naruto-kun and I haven't really talked about it, honestly," she confessed. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I have this recurring nightmare of a dozen children, with varying hair colors of dark blue and bright blonde, running up to me and calling me 'Auntie Hanabi.'" The brunette Hyuga shuddered at the thought. "So I just have to ask for my sanity's sake...How many children are we talking about?"

"Hmmm…" Hinata giggled. "Who knows? As many as Naruto-kun wants, I suppose. I love children."

"...I don't like that answer."

"Oh, would you look at the time!" Hinata exclaimed, glancing at the clock hanging on the living room wall. "It's almost noon! I need to bring Naruto-kun his lunch!" Placing a kiss on Boruto's cheek, she handed the child to Hanabi, who reluctantly accepted the giggling child. "Mind watching Boruto-kun for a little while? I'll be back in no time. I promise."

"Isn't Naruto old enough to get his own lunch?" Hanabi asked, holding the grabby and smiling child at arm's length.

"He deserves a fresh, home-cooked meal. He works so hard." Running to the kitchen, Hinata quickly bundled up some food she prepared for the occasion, which resembled a picnic basket due to her husband's large appetite. "It's a chance for him to get out of the office. And I miss him."

"He's only been gone for four hours."

"And Naruto-kun likes it when we have our little lunch dates" she continued, completely ignoring her sister's words. "I won't be gone too long. I promise. Bye, Boruto-kun!" She waved at the two-year-old before rushing out of the front door.

"Bye, momma!" Boruto shouted, waving his tiny hands as his mother left.

Silence reigned over the living room. Hanabi glanced at the two-year-old, who was tentatively walking around the living room with a sense of childlike wonder.

"You, nephew!" She said sternly, getting the child's fickle attention. "Behave. I'm not your mother. I won't dot on you like your Kami's gift to earth. You mind yourself."

Blinking curiously, Boruto walked over to her. She eyed him cautiously. Reaching out with small fingers, he not-so-delicately yanked on one of her prominent, brunette bangs, making her yelp in pain and hurriedly move her locks out of the child's grasp. She glared at him as he broke out into a fit of giggles. "You evil spawn," she growled.

Making her jump, he gently poked her nose with his index finger, smiling widely at her.

"Auntie!" He cried out happily, leaning forward and hugging her. Her expression softened from the cute gesture. "Love Auntie Nabi!" He exclaimed, nuzzling her chest.

Stiffly, she patted the top of his head.

"..." Her lips quirked into a small smile. "I guess I love you, too…"

* * *

The Nanadaime Hokage of Konoha quietly slipped out of his office just before noon. Subtly, he substituted himself with a clone when Shikamaru, his advisor, wasn't looking, imparted several important instructions for his doppleganger to follow via a telepathic link, and left the Hokage Tower without alerting anyone. A handy trick he discovered regarding the Kage Bunshin jutsu was the ability to communicate with his clones over vast distances, giving them orders and allowing them to impart information to him on the fly. It was extremely efficient. Before, he was limited to physically dictating his instructions to his clones, or waiting for them to dispel to attain crucial information. The wonders of the Kage Bunshin jutsu were truly limitless if you had unfathomable chakra reserves like him.

With a smile, Naruto Uzumaki entered the secretive and isolated Hokage trainings grounds located behind the Hokage Monument. Reserved for use only by the current Hokage, it was a wide open space intended for the usage of truly destructive jutsu, spreading across a vast area of land which could have easily fit five typical team training grounds. Hidden from the village and civilization due to the cover of the mountain and surrounding forest, it provided ample amounts of privacy, perfect to practice and develop new techniques in secret...or enjoy a lovely lunch date with his breathtakingly beautiful wife.

He spotted her long mane of dark-blue hair almost instantly. In a flash reminiscent of his father's legendary technique, the Nanadaime appeared behind his wife, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and resting them just below her swollen belly. He felt her jump briefly, surprised by his sudden appearance and touch, but she quickly relaxed, leaning into his embrace just as he rested his face in the crook of her neck. "Naruto-kun…" She glanced over her shoulder with a pretty smile, gazing at him with loving pale eyes.

Naruto grinned.

"Hime," he whispered back huskily, tightening his hold around her waist and placing a kiss on her cheek. "I missed you."

"You saw me four hours ago, Naruto-kun," she replied, giggling as his lips tickled her neck with dozens of light kisses.

"An _hour_ is a fucking eternity when I'm away from you, Hinata-chan. It takes every ounce of willpower I got not to leave the office and see you. Paperwork is so boring." He took note of her attire. A long-sleeve, dark blue sweater, thick enough to ward off the slight chill of Konoha's spring air yet thin enough to properly display her lovely 'assets,' clung to her upper body enticingly, teasing him with her large mounds which had only gotten bigger during her pregnancy. Light gray pants hugged her shapely legs and luscious rear like a second skin, driving him wild with desire the moment his eyes laid upon them when he entered the training ground. His cock strained the front of his trousers from just brushing up against her plump rear, and he couldn't resist rubbing his cloth-covered erection against her bum. "And when you dress like this...Well, how can I possibly think about work?" He said, one of his hands descending to her butt and giving a fleshy cheek an appreciative squeeze.

Blushing cutely, Hinata let out a melodic moan, euphoria coursing through her body as his large hand worked over her lower cheek.

"I-I don't know what you mean…" She answered shyly, delighting in the attention she received.

"Wearing such provocative clothing...trying to get a rise out of your poor husband, huh?" He sucked tenderly on her flesh, lavishing the sensitive skin of her neck to loving kisses and licks. "You look so fucking sexy right now, I can't stop myself."

"B-but...the food…" She moaned, gesturing to the assortment of food, which surrounded a picnic basket, laid out atop a burnt orange blanket.

"I'm hungry, just not for food," he replied cheekily.

"How could you still want me? I'm fat," she said self-consciously, rubbing her swollen belly, and even touching the extra flesh on her waist and thighs. She admitted to dressing rather provocatively, hoping to be subjected to his wonderful attention and draw his gaze, but she didn't understand the attraction. She thought of herself hardly deserving of his attention. When she was normal, yes, but when she was pregnant and putting on pounds...her age-old self-consciousness ran rampant. She despondently mulled over the myriad of attractive and flirtatious kunoichi he dealt with on a daily basis, no doubt praying to Kami her husband would stray from his vows and ravage them, displaying their not-pregnant and skinny bodies with skimpy clothes. She knew her husband would never cheat on her, but when she was currently so unattractive...she wouldn't blame him.

"You're _not_ fat," Naruto said resolutely, turning her in his arms so that she faced him. She blushed profusely as his beautiful blue eyes stared at her with determination and honesty. He interlocked their fingers, holding her hands tenderly as he leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. "You are the most beautiful woman on this planet. You are the mother of our wonderful son and currently pregnant with our next child. You could never be anything but perfect to me. If anything, your pregnancy only enhances your beauty. You look so radiant and happy every time you rub your belly, Hinata-chan, I'm convinced you're some sort of angel Kami sent down to make this world a better place."

"Naruto-kun…" Oh, the pregnancy hormones were truly plaguing her. She was crying, but they were happy tears. Her Naruto-kun was so sweet and kind. He always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"And if you put on a few pounds? So what? You're pregnant. It's natural. It's no big deal. Actually…" He grinned, placing his hands on her curvy hips and rubbing them along her sides, tracing the flair of her hips. "...all of the weight has gone to the best of places, so I guess it's a big deal to me, but a wonderful big deal nonetheless."

A cute blush dusted her cheeks. The genuineness of his approval of her body's pregnancy changes was currently pressing against her sex and poking the bottom of her swollen belly as she wrapped him in a tight hug. Even through the many layers of clothes, she could feel it throbbing madly, excited for events to come. His passionate words and gestures also elicited a response of her own. Her womanhood was practically dripping with arousal. It didn't help her husband was extremely handsome, looking attractively wild with the untamed spikes of blond hair touching his shoulders and framing his face, and she absolutely loved the adorable whisker-marks on his face. Those caring blue eyes, chiseled facial features, and muscular body straining his orange and black shirt with black trousers set her body aflame with desire.

She considered herself truly lucky. She was married to a man who loved her with everything he had. He was an amazing father, finding hours to spare to play with Boruto-kun even after a long day at the office. He was a powerful and highly-respected leader, beloved by all in the village and around the Elemental Nations. He made love to her every night, never tiring of screwing her brains out until she could barely walk, and even helped her clean the house since her second pregnancy was announced. She was spoiled by him. She tried valiantly to stop his attempts at cleaning and cooking, arguing that it was her job as his wife to do the cleaning and cooking while he was at the Hokage Tower working hard to keep the village going, but he would have none of it. She was pampered, consistently brought breakfast in bed, and given so many wonderful foot rubs she had become addicted to his skillful touch.

Naruto became Hokage three years ago shortly after they returned from their honeymoon. Her friends, mainly Sakura and Ino, warned her of the inevitable end of what they coined as the 'honeymoon phase.' Newlywed couples would typically experience six months to a year of affectionate gestures and plenty of lovemaking, but it would swiftly come to an end. When Naruto was unanimously selected by the Shinobi Council to be the next Hokage after the abrupt retirement of Kakashi Hatake, their warnings became more persistent. With his busy schedule and the supposedly dull routine of marriage setting in, surely the Uzumakis would be plagued by the same problems most married couples dealt with?

It was not to be the case. Defying all expectations, her Naruto-kun was still as attentive and loving as he was during their honeymoon. Three years into their marriage and their relationship was still strong. Although it was rather petty, Hinata delighted in telling her friends that her husband was very much still loving and insatiable. The busy nature of his job only seemed to spur him on. Whenever the opportunity presented itself, she would be bent over some form of furniture and fucked until she couldn't think straight. She was not the innocent party. She wanted it just as much as him. She would bend over to pick something up she had 'accidently' dropped whenever he passed by, waving her rear enticingly just waiting for his response. And she was never disappointed. To put it quite bluntly, in the words of Ino Yamanaka, the couple "fucked like rabbits in heat with an aphrodisiac coursing through their veins."

Which was also why she was currently pregnant only two years after Boruto-kun's birth. Their intense dislike for condoms, along with the discomforting side effects of birth control which plagued her, led to the couple deciding to stop all forms of contraceptives. They always wanted more children, so why bother? Add in their insatiable need for sex and it was inevitable she would become pregnant. While she fretted over her appearance, she was also very excited to welcome another member of the Uzumaki family into the world. At six months pregnant, she could hardly wait the three months for their little bundle of joy's arrival. Boruto-kun was beside himself with excitement, happy to have a younger sibling to play with and protect. And Naruto-kun...Well, he was so excited when she became pregnant a second time, he jumped atop the Hokage Monument and shouted the news to the high heavens. By the end of his shouting, every single person in the village knew she was pregnant, and the gifts lauded upon her in celebration for the occasion were even more extravagant and expensive than the announcement of her first pregnancy.

She was brought out of her musings when she felt herself gently picked up by his strong arms. Her husband sat down on the picnic blanket, bringing her into his lap as he grinned rakishly and picked up a bowl of steaming, homemade ramen she had set out. Grabbing some chopsticks, he deftly picked up some noodles and held them to her lips. "Say 'ahhh,' Hinata-chan."

Blushing, she shook her head.

"This is your meal, Naruto-kun. Not mine. I made this for you. I know you're hungry."

"True, but I want to make sure my wife eats properly." He rubbed her swollen belly tenderly. She closed her eyes. Oh, how she loved it when he did that...he may have been the most powerful shinobi alive, but his touch was so gentle and sweet.

Relenting, she parted her lips and allowed the delicious noodles to grace her taste buds.

"Hmmm…" Her stomach delighted in the treat. She tried to suppress it, but she had developed a ramen craving during her pregnancy. It made her question if their next child would be addicted to the stuff like Naruto. The baby certainly seemed to approve. During her first few months of morning sickness, ramen seemed to be the only thing her body would accept. "You're trying to make me fatter," she whined. Nevertheless, she opened her mouth for a second helping.

"You're not fat. You're sexy," he reminded her. "But I wouldn't be against a little more weight here…" He patted her fleshy rear, making her blush. "Or here." One hand gently squeezed her breasts. "Damn...did they get even bigger?" He marveled, watching his fingers sink into her fleshy orb. "I felt them up plenty last night. They didn't feel this big."

"P-pervert…" She mumbled, blushing. His hands eagerly groped her body the entire time he fed her while his erection poked her butt. The massive cock rested comfortably between her lower cheeks, throbbing intensely and foretelling of the limitless arousal he possessed. She knew the power of his potent lust better than anyone. It never failed to make her wet by the mere thought. "You need to eat, too."

"I'm saving my appetite for something else." He smirked, enjoying her blush. "Eat away, my hime. You'll need the energy."

She let herself be pampered by her beloved husband. He fed her the delicious food, taking a few bites himself every now and then, before finally putting down the chopsticks once the food was finished. Grinning madly, her husband gently guided her out of his lap, leading her to give him a questioning glance. She was rather enjoying his comfortable lap and loving embrace, and meant to voice her displeasure, but the words died in her throat when he positioned her feet into his lap. Slipping off her shoes and socks, he sent her a salacious wink as his hands started working on her tired and sore feet.

Moaning at his wonderful touch, she laid on her back and practically melted from the impromptu foot rub. "Oh...Naruto-kun~!" She shivered, wiggling her toes as his fingers worked their magic. It was official. She was addicted to his foot rubs. She couldn't imagine life without them. "That feels so good…"

"I love your feet, Hinata-chan. Perfectly dainty and adorable." He worked especially on the soles of her feet, knowing her weak spots. "I could touch them all day."

She blushed. He was always heavy with the compliments. She loved every word he spoke, basking in his compliments and positive comments. It helped nullify her low self-esteem, brought on by her clan's strict and judgmental upbringing. Her eyes settled on the massive bulge in his pants, occasionally twitching as his hands worked over her feet. "Seriously, Naruto-kun. My feet?"

Naruto grinned.

"Every part of Hinata-chan is sexy!" He exclaimed, making her smile. "I can't help myself."

"Hmmm…" His foot rub was turning her on. She imagined her panties would be thoroughly drenched after he finished properly servicing her feet. "Naruto-kun…" Teasingly, she pressed her foot to the bulge, delighting in the moan which escaped his lips. "Unzip your pants."

"Yes, ma'am!" Obliging his gorgeous wife, he quickly unzipped his trousers. Parting the front of his boxers, he fished out his throbbing erection, sighing happily as it was now free from the tight confines of his pants. Hinata's pale eyes lit up with lust upon the sight of his engorged member, twitching wonderfully and leaking ample amounts of pre-cum. Gently, she placed the bottom of her foot against his shaft, making her husband groan. "Ohhh...This is new," he commented, watching with wide eyes as his cock was treated to the sensual feeling of her soft feet running along its length.

Her breathing became labored. Feeling his hot rod against her flesh, threatening to burn her foot with its intense heat, turned her on. "I always see you staring at my feet." She smiled coyly. "Is this what Naruto-kun always wanted? To fuck his wife's feet?" She pressed her toes on the very tip of his swollen cockhead, using her other foot to jerk off his length as she teased his tip. She nearly jumped from the sudden rush of pre-cum leaking from his throbbing penis. "Oh, my…" She licked her lips. "You're _very_ excited."

"Feels so good…" He groaned, leaning his head back from the wonderful sensation. "Damn. You're giving 'foot rub' a whole new meaning, Hinata-chan."

His unrivaled sensor abilities meant they could perform such sexually activities in the training grounds without worry. If someone came within a kilometer of the area, civilian or shinobi alike, he would sense them. His link with his clone let him know his ruse hadn't been discovered by Shikamaru yet, who was busy going over preparations for the upcoming Chunin Exams.

Giggling, she rested one of her feet at the base of his shaft, leaning it against his cock to get a good sense of comparison.

"It makes my feet look tiny," she said, marveling at the difference in size.

"Well, your feet are adorably small."

Hinata pouted.

"They're not small. You cock is too big. It's unreal."

"I could have a small penis," he suggested, grinning at the fearful look in her eyes. "Would that be better?"

"No…" Lovingly, she nuzzled the monstrous cock with her feet. "No. I love this big cock. I couldn't even imagine…" She shuddered. She had long accepted she had become addicted to his massive cock stretching her inner walls to near impossible widths. To imagine something smaller...unthinkable. This wonderful piece of manhood could make her cum with a single thrust. In one night alone, she counted over four _dozen_ orgasms which ravaged her body due to this gift from the divines gracing her womanhood.

"Ohhh…" He threw his head back, groaning from her actions. "Say it again, Hinata-chan. I want to hear it."

"..." Pressing her feet together tightly to increase the pleasurable stimulation he was experiencing, Hinata gave him a seductive smile. "I'm addicted to Naruto-kun's big dick. I can't imagine life without his enormous cock destroying my pussy." She winked salaciously, nearly sending him over the edge right then and there. "I love Naruto-kun with all my heart and soul, but my body…" She gave a long, sensual rub with her big toes up the underside of his shaft. "My body belongs to this cock. I'm a slave to this big cock." She pursed her lips sultrily. "Forgive me, Naruto-kun. Your wife is one big slut for this cock. Can...you…" She picked up her pace, jerking off his cock with the aid of his slick pre-cum. "...ever forgive me?"

"F-fuck!" Closing his eyes, he came all over her perfect feet. Thick ropes launched into the air, descending down to coat her feet and ankles, with large ropes and globs painting her light gray pants white with his seed. Watching the spectacle in a trance-like state, Hinata continued to jerk him off throughout his release, attempting to milk out every wonderful drop of spunk she could. The warmth of his seed completely covered her feet, sending shivers up her spine as its hotness spread out across her skin. She wasn't ashamed to admit the arousing sight of his gushing cock and his hot semen coating her feet triggered a mini-orgasm. She shivered and moaned from the sensation running through her body. Her Naruto-kun's insatiable, sexual appetite and gropes had made her body extremely sensitive. Merely groping her breasts for too long, one of his favorite hobbies, could bring her to a release. _'I'm...I'm a slut...but only for Naruto-kun…'_ She thought dreamily, staring at her covered feet as his orgasm finally subsided. She blinked slowly. Even after three years of non-stop fucking, she still was amazed at the sheer size of his load.

"That...That was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. He looked at her excitedly. "Can you give me a footjob every day? Please, Hinata-chan? I promise double the amount of foot rubs!"

She giggled at his excitement.

"Whatever you want, Naruto-kun." She certainly wasn't adverse to more foot rubs. "Wait...Naruto-kun?" She asked, smiling nervously.

"Hmmm?" He crawled forward. "Yes, hime?" His cerulean orbs glazed over, entranced by something...or someone.

"You...You have that look in your eye…"

"What look?" Grinning, he pushed her legs apart and scooted closer to her.

"You know the lo-Ohhh!" Blushing, she stifled a cry of pleasure when he abruptly pressed his face against her sex, holding onto her luscious thighs with greedy and groping hands. Even with her underwear and pants blocking his touch, it was still orgasmic. She blushed profusely when she heard him inhale sharply.

"Smells so good." Much to her embarrassment and pleasure, he pressed his nose against her covered folds. "Kami, it's like an aphrodisiac. I can smell your arousal, hime." He winked. "Did someone cum from watching me cum? My, my. What a slutty and perverted wife I have." Making her moan, his mouth sealed over her covered snatch. She could feel his tongue dart against the fabric impatiently. "I think I should punish you."

Closing her eyes with a flushed face, she ran her hands through his spiky locks.

"It's...It's y-your...Ahhh...fault…" She panted. "You made me like this."

"And you made me like this." Removing his head from her crotch and standing up on his knees, he gestured to his throbbing erection, undaunted by the powerful release he experienced moments prior. She gazed at the glorious piece of manhood with half-lidded eyes, her face flushed with arousal and her breathing slightly labored. Her large breasts heaved enticingly with every deep breath, cast over the swell of her pregnant stomach and looking delectable as her sweater struggled to contain their weight and fullness. Strands of brilliant, dark blue hair framed her face, accentuating the lavender quality of her pale eyes. "Let's fuck," he said, smiling when his beautiful wife blushed from the crude term.

"..." Nervously, she glanced around the training grounds. Sure, they had fooled around plenty in this little haven of theirs, but never had they actually made love out in the open. There were trees and shrubbery to block any passerby's view and the Hokage training ground was isolated from the main village by the enormous Monument, but worry still plagued her. "H-here? Out in the open…"

"Sensory abilities, remember?" He said, tapping his forehead. "I can easily sense anyone within ten kilometers of my position. We're safe. Trust me, hime." Impatiently, he tugged on her pants, yanking them down to reveal her thoroughly soaked pair of light pink panties to his hungry gaze. He whistled. "Pink, huh?" He chuckled at her embarrassed blush. "Looks good on you, Hinata-chan." Grabbing his member, he teased her covered entrance with his tip, pressing it against the fabric and causing his lovely wife to shiver with delight.

Desire coursing through her, Hinata's fears were briefly assuaged. Rolling the sweater over her enormous mounds and revealing her bra-clad breasts, she gasped when his hands immediately seized them, hefting their weight in his palms and squeezing them. Closing her eyes, she felt him maneuver the bra over her breasts, causing them to jiggle and bounce from the sudden freedom. Harmonic moans escaped her kissable lips, her body responding to his fingers sinking into her flesh and teasing her erect nipples, and she arched her back in an attempt to push her breasts further against his palms.

His erection dragged against her covered snatch, leaving her constantly at the edge of a joyous release as his hands massaged and groped her breasts. Making her stiffen, his cock brushed aside her panties and slid between the fabric and her entrance, digging into her lower lips and constantly teasing her with his swollen tip. Her juices, flooding out of her womanhood, quickly coated his shaft with a light sheen of arousal, aiding his movements against her entrance and leaving her a quivering mess under his skillful touch.

Pressing his mouth against her fleshy orbs, she was sent over the orgasmic edge when his lips roughly sealed around one of her sensitive nubs, making her cry out in pleasure and grip his blond locks tightly as her release spread from her core and throughout her being. She sprayed his throbbing member with showers of her arousal, wrapping her legs hurriedly around his buttocks in a desperate attempt to get more of his cock. In the throes of her release, she was obsessively craving his cock, begging him with impatient taps of her legs against his upper thighs and hard tugs on his hair to spread her lower lips to oblivion.

He sucked on her tits with great fervor, reminding her very much of Boruto-kun when she was still breastfeeding him. There was a certain revere in his gaze as he fondled her breasts, a tenderness and desire which only served to drawout her powerful orgasm. His strong hands worked over her breasts methodically, as if trying to milk them of nourishment, mashing them together and smothering his face with their softness. His lips and touch, and even the gentle nibbling of his teeth, spread pleasure throughout her mammaries, playing on the sensitivity generated from the countless hours and days her husband had spent touching them.

Just as the final spasm of her release graced her body, her beloved gripped her breasts tightly and pushed four inches of his massive erection into her folds. She tugged on his hair hard enough to rip the golden strands right out of his scalp, calling out his name in frantic secession and pure lust. "Na...Naruto-kun…" She cooed, beckoning him for more with her legs.

Removing his face from her heavenly mounds, Naruto slid up her busty torso and kissed her. Eyes widening from the sudden, affectionate gesture, she surrendered everything she had to him, parting her lips and moaning softly as his tongue swirled around her own. "Hime…" He groaned, tickling her lips with his muffled voice. "We have to be careful."

She understood his meaning. With her being six months pregnant and his cock defying all normality of size, he couldn't exactly pound away with the reckless and lustful abandon typical of their passionate lovemaking. His cock could easily press hard against her womb, with inches of thick meat still to spar. While she wanted nothing more than for him to plow her into an orgasmic coma, the safety of their unborn child came first. A slower, managed pace, and only a moderate portion of his shaft were required.

They did this when she was pregnant with Boruto-kun. When she neared the end of her pregnancy, they were forced to abstain from sex altogether, fearful their lust-filled actions could result in some form of harm. However, they still engaged in all matters of sexual activities. Oral sex became their main form of release, with her wonderful husband spending literal hours bringing her to one glorious orgasm after another with his skilled tongue. She often used her breasts to bring him pleasure, allowing him to paint her breasts pure white with his copious spunk. And, when she thought he deserved a reward for his patience and hard work at the Hokage Tower, she performed the careful and meticulous preparations for anal sex.

Anal almost always left her a limping mess for the better part of a week, but his pleasurable ministrations during the event and gentle thrusts helped alleviate the normally painful act. Also, her husband was always grateful for the opportunity, and she was given hours upons hours of wonderful full body massages and plenty of pampering afterwards. During this brief period of abstinence, which was once more rapidly approaching as her pregnancy progressed, her insatiable husband used every part of her body for his perverse desires. Hands, mouth, breasts, butt, even her armpits...His libido was unrivaled. The Hinata of five years ago would have been mortified at all the perverted actions, even if it was with her love, but now she craved them. She loved every bit of it. Everything her husband did to her body never failed to turn her on. Even the newly-discovered fetish of his, her feet, made her quiver with arousal.

But out of all the positions and fetishes they indulged in, she was most fond of their current one. Missionary, considered dull and unimaginative, was so loving and tender to the beautiful woman. Gazing into each other's eyes, with their lips locked together in a passionate duel, and arms wrapped tightly around each other's bodies and roaming hands groping soft and muscular flesh alike, the mushy romantic side of her was rejoiced. She loved him. By Kami, she loved her Naruto-kun with everything she had. Everything about him. His smile, his eyes, his loving and caring nature...He was perfect in her eyes. No one could convince her otherwise.

And as another orgasm ravaged her curvaceous body, she deepened their kiss and gripped his shoulders hard. Her inner walls tightened significantly around his thrusting shaft, stopping him in mid-thrust as they refused to let him go. Her legs trapped him. Her body was screaming at him to never leave her insides, to forever grace her with the divine manhood he possessed and never allow her to feel the depressing emptiness and loneliness she experienced whenever his cock wasn't spreading her inner walls.

His groans and twitching member alerted her to his impending release. Her heart threatened to burst from her chest as the hot sensation of his seed filled her insides. Her beloved husband's fingers practically disappeared as they sunk into her fleshy orbs with immense pressure and roughness, and his tongue greedily drunk up her saliva while the ropes of thick cum flooded her womanhood. She was putty in his arms. She was immensely glad she was lying down. She doubted her limbs could have kept her upright.

Without missing a beat, his thrusts continued. She smiled salaciously against his soft lips. No, her Naruto-kun would never be satisfied with only two orgasms, and neither would she. In their gentle embrace, conveying their love for one another with affectionate gazes and roaming hands, she experienced paradise as he took her again and again over the course of an hour.

By the time his cum started leaking out of her entrance in literal rivers, she was exhausted, but unwilling to stop. Only him, worried for the safety of the baby as their lovemaking started to escalate, halted his thrusts. When he pulled out of her, leaving her feeling empty and begging for more, she pounced him. Pinning his torso to the ground with a strong hand, possessing strength she didn't know she had, she buried her face in his crotch and proceeded to give him a spine-tingling blowjob. She needed more. She was addicted to his cock. Even the taste of his seed was enough to make her cum at this point.

Two back-to-back blowjobs left her jaw sore, but her belly full with his tasty seed. Her breasts became his next target. The tattered remains of her sweater and bra littered the training grounds as he fucked her breasts, using his owns hands to mash them around his shaft as her tongue worked magic over his tip. Her face and breasts were thoroughly coated by the end of three tit-fucks.

Afterwards, their encounter became a haze of lustful actions. While treating his cock to a lovely tit-fuck and sensual licks, her lover ate out her gushing pussy, uncaring of the fact his potent seed still coated her insides. And when he had his fill of her womanhood, his tongue and lips moved onto her luscious ass, trigger wonderful sensations as his hands groped her full lower cheeks and his tongue lauded her dirty hole and perineum with long, saliva-filled licks. By the time her ass cheeks were coated with nearly a dozen layers of his saliva, she was a slutty mess worshipping his cock, treating it as if it were a powerful deity, sucking tenderly on his large testicles and nuzzling his shaft with pure love.

When she was exhausted beyond measure, pressed against his side whispering loving things in his ears, Hinata was pampered with attention. The remnants of the lunch she prepared, some sandwiches which were still cool and edible, were fed to her by hand. While rubbing her swollen belly lovingly, her husband brought each sandwich to her mouth. She took dainty bites, passing off some of the food to him via deep kisses and teasing nibbles on his lips. They enjoyed their lunch together only as true soul mates could, feeding each other and sharing pleasant laughs while lying on the picnic blanket completely naked, covered only by sweat and each other's fluids.

Finishing their meal, the couple laid silently in the open training grounds, gazing fondly at the clear blue sky above.

"Boy," Naruto whispered, pressing a kiss on the top of her head, rubbing his hand over her belly.

"Hmmm…" Smiling, she captured his lips. "Girl," she murmured back, touching the hand placed over her stomach and interlocking their fingers.

"How do you know?"

"Mother's intuition," she replied with a coy smile, trailing her hand down to grip his cock. She gave it a few pumps. "Still hard?" She teased.

"Always for you."

"Better be…" She kissed him again, snuggling into his side. "Any names?"

He furrowed his brow.

"..." He scratched his chin. "Still thinking. Maybe we should do what we did last time."

"Wait until the baby is born to hurriedly think of a name?" She giggled upon seeing his nod.

"Exactly!" He nuzzled her hair. "I do my best thinking under pressure. When our son is born-"

"Girl," she corrected him.

"Wanna bet?" He challenged, smirking.

"Oh, please. You thought Boruto-kun would be a girl when I told you we would have a son." She tapped his nose lightly. "Bring it on."

They shared a hearty laugh.

"Oh, dear…" Naruto said, ceasing his laughter.

"What?" Hinata looked at him worriedly.

"That's not good…"

"What, Naruto-kun?"

"..." He tilted his head. "I think...I think my clone...the one I left in my stay...stabbed itself in the eye with a pencil to make it dispel." He chuckled nervously. "I guess it couldn't take Shikamaru's boring presentation any longer."

"Oh…" How long had they been out here? Her husband's clones were usually reliable. She fished through the picnic basket, checking for her watch she had the foresight to bring along. Her eyes widened. "It's almost five! We've been here for five hours?!"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I believe I tried to tell you earlier, hime, but you're insatiable."

"Oh, I'm the insatiable one?" Roughly, she grabbed his erection, making him yelp from her tight grip. "What about this thing?"

"Too rough…" He groaned. Suddenly, he grinned. "Actually the roughness is kinda turning me on...Have I been a bad Hokage, Hinata-chan?"

Rolling her eyes in mock exasperation, she let go of his cock and searched the picnic basket. She was happy she had prepared for the inevitable destruction of her clothes during their lovemaking, having brought an extra set along with some towels and wet naps to wipe away the copious amounts of dried semen on her skin. Unintentionally, while she was bent over searching through the basket, her butt was waving enticingly in front of his face. Just as she grabbed her shirt, she stiffed when his cock pressed against her full cheeks, grazing her dirty hole with his girth. Desire coursing through her, she glanced over her shoulder with half-lidded eyes. "Naruto-kun...I need to get home. I told Hanabi I would only be gone a little while. She's watching Boruto-kun."

Grabbing one of her lower cheeks, he slapped her ass with his cock, enjoying the ripple effect which accompanied the action.

"Just one more, hime," he said, shoving six inches of his cock into her folds and making her moan.

"Y-you'll have me all to yourself...tonight...ohhh…" She closed her eyes. "Maybe just...one more…"

"You're the best, Hinata-chan!" He exclaimed, slowly thrusting in and out of her pussy.

She could never say no to him. His cock was simply too amazing. Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki did not leave the Hokage training grounds that day until long after it had gotten dark.

* * *

Three Months Later

After months of waiting, Hinata Uzumaki gave birth to a healthy and adorable baby girl on May 7th, surrounded by friends and family alike as the world welcomed the newest addition to the Uzumaki family.

Tired and overwhelmed with happiness, Hinata cradled the little bundle of joy in her arms. To her sides, the two most important men in her life, Naruto-kun and Boruto-kun, gazed at the sleeping newborn with joyous smiles and sparkling blue eyes. A sizable crowd had gathered in the private hospital room, milling around the spacious hospital bed and beholding the precious sight. Sakura, who had helped with the birthing process, smiled widely and proudly at the cute newborn she assisted bringing into this world. Hanabi, with a reserved smile and shining eyes, was enraptured by the arrival of her niece, placing a caring hand on her sister's shoulder.

Shikamaru Nara, although still muttering about more 'troublesome Uzumaki children,' could not resist smiling as well, joined by his wife Temari, who was cooing and making not-so-subtle hints about them having a child of their own soon. Ino and Sai Yamanaka were also in attendance, with Ino joining Sakura and Hanabi in crowding near the newborn girl and lauding positive comments. Konohamaru Sarutobi, appearing on the verge of happy tears at the emotional moment, was supported by his girlfriend, Moegi, who clutched his hand and made soothing gestures. Hiashi Hyuga, the proud grandfather of the now two Uzumaki children, beamed with happiness atypical of his normal, stoic facial expressions. Hinata's former teammates, Kiba and Shino, were also in attendance, supporting their longtime friend and congratulating the couple.

Certainly, more friends and family would have crowded into the room, but there was plenty of time to properly introduce themselves to the newest addition of the Uzumaki family. Outside of the small hospital room, dozens of well-wishers eagerly awaited the chance to pay tribute to the Hokage's baby girl.

"She's perfect," Naruto whispered in his wife's ear, placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

"She is," Hinata concurred, snuggling the infant close. "Our little girl, Naruto-kun."

"Hi, sis!" Boruto exclaimed, quickly to be shushed by his parents as the newborn was still resting. Sheepishly, he grinned. "Sorry."

The two parents smiled. All Boruto talked about for the last few months was his excitement over becoming a big brother. They were happy he saw his sibling as a positive thing rather than becoming riddled with jealousy and uncertainty.

"Have you thought of a name?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…" Switching her gaze from the sleeping baby girl, she looked at her husband hopefully. "Himawari."

"Himawari…" He tested the name. He smiled widely. "I like it. Our little Hima-chan."

Little Himawari was truly an adorable baby girl. Tufts of midnight blue hair like her mother, with whisker-marks spread across her cheeks from her father. They had yet to see the girl's eyes, as she had quickly fallen asleep soon after being born and in the commotion neither parent was able to take note.

"She's adorable," Sakura said, gaining the Uzumaki couple's attention as she leaned closer. "You'll have your hands full when she's older, Naruto," the pink-haired kunoichi teased, causing Naruto to groan.

"Don't remind me." Already, thoughts of future suitors after his daughter's hand plagued his mind. Perhaps a preemptive show of force would dissuade them? Showing off his ability to form a Rasengan the size of Konoha would surely be enough to scare off any troublesome boys, right? "I may have to make a few examples out of them when she's older." A fire burned behind those blue orbs of his, making Hinata and Sakura chuckle nervously. "I'm sure Kurama would be happy to come out and have some playtime." Deep in the recesses of his seal, he could hear the beast growl in affirmation, making Naruto nod in satisfaction. "It is settled, then. Himawari will stay single for the rest of her life!" Gently removing the bundle from her mother's arms, he cradled Himawari close to his chest, gazing down upon her lovingly. "You're going to always be with daddy, right? He'll protect you from the stupier sex. I swear!"

"Eh...Naruto-kun?" Hinata patted his shoulder. "Maybe you're going a tad bit overboard?"

"She has to start dating eventually, dummy," Hanabi said, smirking at the horrified expression on Naruto's face at the mere suggestion.

"Don't use that word!" He exclaimed, wincing.

"..." Everyone turned their attention to Himawari. Shifting in her blankets, she tentatively opened her eyes, revealing a pair of pale blue orbs that blinked curiously up at her speechless father. When a smile tugged on the newborn's lips followed by the most adorable giggle to ever grace the adults' ears, the room became filled with 'aws' and 'so cute!'.

"Hi, Hima-chan," Naruto whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm your daddy. And this is your mommy and big brother." He turned the little girl to face the rest of their family. Happy tears fell from Hinata's eyes as their daughter's smile seemed to widen upon laying eyes on her. Gently, her husband handed her the infant, and she snuggled the adorable girl into her bosom and placed gentle kisses on the girl's head. Boruto was excitedly bouncing in his mother's lap, happily rambling to his new sister all the fun things they would do.

It was such a sweet and tender moment between Hinata and her daughter that Naruto purposely stood back to allow his wife a moment to bask in the joys of becoming a mother once more. He watched the interactions between his family, silently thanking whatever deity existed for his loving and perfect family.

But while everyone crowded around the giggling and smiling newborn, he noticed something odd. Furrowing his brow, he searched through the gathering of his friends, frowning when he realized a certain Uchiha was not amongst the well-wishers. Tapping Sakura's shoulder to get her attention, he gave her a curious glance. "Where's Sasuke?" He asked, immediately regretting his question when her cheery demeanor morphed into sadness.

"I…" She pursed her lips. "I told him two weeks ago Hinata would be due any day. I was hoping he would stay until Himawari was born, to at least congratulate you two." She sighed. "Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with him. He's been very...withdrawn this last year. More than usual."

"I'm…" Naruto pondered the information. Tensions between him and Sasuke had been brewing ever since he was elected Hokage, but it was always manageable. Over the last few months, however, correspondence between the two had been teetering on the hostile. Sasuke's demands for change amongst the village status quo. Naruto's consistent refusals and criticism of the man leaving Sakura in the village alone for months on end. But despite all of that, he had hoped Sasuke would have put aside their differences and visited for the special occasion. That didn't seem to be the case. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I didn't mean…"

She waved off his concerns with a shaky smile.

"It's fine, Naruto. Really. Actually…" She averted her gaze. "We're no longer together."

His eyes widened. That was certainly news. He had no idea. Granted, he rarely asked Sakura about her tenuous relationship with their former teammate. It was none of his business, really.

"Oh…" Came his lame and awkward reply.

"It's for the best, really. There wasn't ever a spark. It felt...empty, you know?" She shook her head. "Whatever. I'm over it. I'm just happy to be surrounded by friends and perform my duties."

"You know Hinata-chan and I will always be there for you, Sakura-chan." He gave her a shoulder hug. The pinkette smiled gratefully, leaning into his side. "And Boruto-kun absolutely adores you. He loves his 'Auntie Sakura.' I know Himawari-chan will, too."

Sakura giggled. He always knew how to cheer her up.

"Thanks, Naruto...Really." Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a kiss on his cheek. He blinked curiously at the affectionate gesture. Sakura's face turned red with a prominent blush. "Um...I mean…" She stammered. Embarrassingly, she gripped his arm and shoved him toward the hospital bed. "Go be with your family, baka! It's their day. You shouldn't be cheering me up."

Chuckling at his teammate's weird behavior, he returned to his wife's side, who was positively gushing over the sheer cuteness of their daughter. As the Uzumaki family cooed over their newest addition, Hanabi stood in front of the hospital bed with a camera.

"Everyone but the Uzumakis, back away from the bed," she said sternly. "This is a picture of the family."

Steadily, the crowd dissipated, spreading out to the sides of the room and giving the Uzumaki family some space. Hinata laughed at her younger sister's commanding tone.

"Smile," Hanabi said, holding the camera up.

"I love you," Naruto whispered, kissing his wife and eliciting a slew of 'ewwws' from their son.

"I love you, too," Hinata murmured, deepening the kiss.

"Keep it PG, people," Hanabi said dryly. "You have an audience, and I have a picture to take."

"Just one moment, Hanabi," Naruto said, waving off his sister-in-law and kissing his beautiful wife.

Hanabi's left eye twitch.

"Do _not_ make me come over there, Naruto."

Gulping, the Uzumaki male pulled back, but not after whispering promises of kissing and cuddling to his smiling wife when they got home.

"Auntie Nabi's scary…" Boruto whispered, making his parents laugh.

"What was that, nephew?"

"Nothing, Nabi!" The little boy smiled nervously, cowering under his aunt's scary glare.

"That's what I thought. Now, pretty please with a cherry on top…" Her tone practically oozed sarcasm. "Smile."

Glowing from the blissful occasion and joyous emotions, the ever-expanding Uzumaki family was immortalized in a lovely family picture.

* * *

 **Me: First chapter finished! For this fic, I plan on a total of three, broken down like this:**

 **Chapter 1 explores Naruto and Hinata's growing family.**

 **Chapter 2 delves into the actual vacation, sticking true with the title. This will probably be the longest chapter of this fic.**

 **Chapter 3 centers around their return. Don't want to describe more since I want to keep it a surprise!**

 **As this first chapter ends, both Naruto and Hinata are 24. Boruto is 3 (two at the start, three when his sister is born). Himawari, of course, has just been born. Oh, and Hanabi is 19.**

 **Hopefully, SasukexSakura shippers won't be too upset. Honestly, in my opinion, the two just don't click. For me, too much animosity exists from the past to promote a healthy relationship. Sasuke abandoned their team, tried to kill her multiple times, and was willing to destroy the world for his revenge. Yeah, not exactly a brilliant start for a relationship...but that's just my opinion.**

 **There will be a time skip in the next chapter. Don't worry. Events that have happened between chapters will be explained.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in a review and have a nice day!**

 **Also, I have a bit of a problem. You see, I write a lot of drafts for different fic ideas. To be honest, I have quite a few unfinished works clogging up my laptop, so I'd like to complete some and actually publish them. However, I don't exactly know which to focus on first, so here is my proposal: should I publish brief descriptions of different fic ideas on my profile and have a vote? Perhaps five different ideas and see which one you all seem to like? If there is a definite choice among readers, I will start working on it immediately. Let me know what you think of this suggestion in either a PM or review. Either one works!**


End file.
